


Midnight Meetings

by keiththepaladin



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, i tagged him as both lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththepaladin/pseuds/keiththepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark has a visitor in his bedroom late at night and conversation takes place (and other stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Just took this off of my Tumblr :)

Sometimes being awoken in the middle of the night lead to good things. How many times had Mark been woken up before the sun? And how many times had he been awoken for celebrations to mark the arrival of a new hunter? That’s what Mark Blackthorn was thinking as he felt Kieran’s soft kisses being plastered onto his eyelids.

He could hear Kieran above him mumbling into his skin.

“I’ve missed you, little Blackthorn.” He pressed a kiss under Mark’s jaw. Kieran nudges Mark’s hip with his thigh and smirks. When Mark was little, he remembered reading about the fae. He remembered reading about beautiful, mischievous boys. Beautiful boys who pulled hair and spoilt milk. Above him, he is that boy. His cobalt hair was falling into Mark’s face, tickling his nose. He’s pale in the moonlight, ethereal and ageless.

“You could have visited me, you know. You did promise that you would.”

“A faery never breaks their promise. Did I not come?” Kieran brushes his lips against Marks’s. When Kieran’s answers were unclear, it often meant he was hiding something, despite his faery nature. Mark raised an eyebrow and gently pushed Kieran off him.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Kieran made a face. There was an answer, and he obviously did not want to share it. But still, Mark pressed. “Tell me,” Mark said, gently.

“Do you remember?” Kieran asked wistfully. “You were a silly Shadowhunter, tripping over his own feet. Scared of his own shadow, and very likely to be killed by it. I wanted to keep you safe. I spent five years keeping you safe. It’s not easy to stop now.” He said, not looking at Mark, but at the space above his shoulder.

“And I have been safe, Kieran. You’ve always kept me safe. But what does that have to do with taking six months to visit? I needed you.” Mar could feel his own cheeks burning up, relieved that the darkness of the night made his blush unnoticeable.

“You don’t listen. I have stayed away to protect you.” Kieran’s eyes drifted, and as soon as they made contact with Mark’s, he looked away again. “You deserve a life, Mark Antony Blackthorn. A proper one, full of love and joy. The Hunt could never have given that to you. I could never have given that to you. And it is what Gwyn and I want you to have.”

“Kieran,” Mark’s voice was soft. He crawled back to the other side of the bed where Kieran sat and placed his head in Kieran’s lap. Almost instantly, Kieran started running his fingers through Mark’s tangle of blonde hair. Kieran smelt of salty oceans and ripened fruits. “I am sorry to have doubted your motives, and I am sorry for getting angry, but I have missed you.”

Kieran chuckled in a way that made Mark question what he must have been thinking. “Six months of being here truly has changed you, my little Blackthorn.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“The Mark Blackthorn I knew then would have been too proud to admit that he was sorry.” Kieran said, twirling one of Mark’s curls around his finger. “Your family has softened you again.”

“That is for the best.” Mark quickly added. “I’m supposed to be their older brother, not a cold-hearted stranger.”

“You were never cold-hearted.”

“I felt like I was.” Mark said, sitting up and sliding back to the other side of the bed. Mark patted the space next to him with his hand in a gesture asking Kieran to come, which he did.

“But you were not.” Kieran glanced back towards the open window where he had presumably come in from, and then turned back to Mark. “Now, we can argue about this for the rest of the evening, or we can make the most of the time we have left. I have to be gone by sunrise.”

Mark frowned at Kieran. “Do you have to leave that soon?”

“I cannot stay around here, otherwise I’d be caught. And besides, we both have other duties to attend to when the morning comes.”

A soft sigh escaped Mark’s lips before he lay back down, head on his pillow.

“Don’t be disheartened, I will come back again, and sooner this time.” Kieran lay down next to Mark, resting his head on Mark’s chest.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
